Sayaka Miki
"For all the happiness you wish for someone, someone else gets cursed with equal misery. '' is one of the main characters from the ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica franchise and is Madoka Kaname's friend. Personality Sayaka is shown to act slightly tomboyish and heroic. She cares a lot for her friends, made clear by her immediately making the contract to become a magical girl just so she could save Madoka. Despite acting tomboyish, she does have a girly side, shown by her interest in romance and classical music. However, her vision of love is very unrealistic. She rarely thinks twice before acting on something and comes into conflict with others easily. When combined with her kindness and courage, those two traits make her ignorant and careless. Throughout the anime, she and Kyoko often argued with one another, and their first encounter was even an attempted fight to the death. If it hadn't been for Homura's interventions, Sayaka would have died at least twice. She evidently has some love for anime and games, since she called Homura 'moe' when taunting, "She's so moe, it makes me sick!". It's also hinted that Sayaka likes cosplaying as well. She hates the idea of being rejected by people that she loves. When Kyousuke started dating Hitomi, Sayaka felt hurt'' ''and rejected. This showed that she wanted to get praise for her wish and even to get the chance to date him but, to her dismay, that did not happen. In the Rebellion Movie, it is implied that she may have developed admiration or maybe even romantic feelings for Kyoko. Appearance Sayaka Miki is a very pale young girl with short-medium blue hair and blue eyes. She is seen wearing her school uniform in the beginning of episode one which, like all others, consists of a cream-colored long-sleeved shirt with a big red bow on the front. The bottoms of the sleeves are open and have red borders around them. The front of the shirt also has two pockets on it. She wears a pair of brown shoes with dark deep blue knee socks. In her magical girl form, her clothing consists of a blue and white button-down strapless top, a blue skirt, white stockings with a blue stripe, teal boots, a white thigh-long cape and 2 pairs of gloves, one being elbow-length midnight-blue, and the other being standard-length white. Her Soul Gem is embedded in her belly button. Plot She was first seen in Episode 1 while walking to school with Madoka and Hitomi. Sayaka and Madoka were shown to have a good relationship with one another, as well as a pleasant friendship with Hitomi. Later when Madoka runs off to rescue Kyubey, Sayaka stops Homura's attack by spraying her with a fire extinguisher. Sayaka runs with Madoka and Kyubey to get away from Homura and consequently gets trapped in a witch's barrier. At this point, Mami Tomoe appears, destroys several of the witch's minions, and helps Sayaka, Madoka, and Kyubey escape from the barrier. After a brief confrontation with Homura, Mami and Kyubey explain the concept of magical girls to Madoka and Sayaka. For a few days, she ponders her wish and what she will do, as does Madoka. Sayaka asks if the wish can be used for someone else, Madoka quipping that she must be considering helping Kyousuke, despite Sayaka's insistence that her query is hypothetical. During this period, she visits Kyousuke, and they listen to classical music that she specially picked for him together. Later, she watches Mami fight the witch Ulla. Mami warns Sayaka to think carefully about her wish and what her true intentions are--whether she wishes to heal him for his own sake, or to heal him to gain recognition from him. The next day, she and Madoka find a Grief Seed that is close to activating. Sayaka decides to stay at the site with Kyubey to watch over the Seed, sending Madoka to search for Mami. When the Seed begins to activate, Sayaka and Kyubey are trapped in the barrier. When Madoka comes back with Mami, Sayaka has Kyubey establish telepathic connection to lead the others into the barrier. Eventually, Mami and Madoka meet up with Sayaka and Kyubey, and they all go to kill the witch Charlotte together. Sayaka witnesses Mami's death and Homura's solo defeat of the witch, which leads Sayaka to become angry at Homura for fighting with instead of saving Mami. Afterward, Sayaka continues visiting Kyousuke, continuing to ponder what her wish should be. During a conversation, he finally reveals that since he believes he will never be able to use his left arm again, her insisting on bringing him music to listen to is torture for him. Upon hearing this, Sayaka realizes that she has simply been hurting Kyousuke, and that he may never love her due to hating her for this. He despairs over the non-existence of miracles and magic, before she affirms that they do exist, just as Kyubey appears to ask Sayaka for help saving Madoka. Sayaka agrees and forms a contract with Kyubey, allowing him to extract her Soul Gem and turn her into a magical girl. As Madoka is being threatened by the witch Kirsten inside a television barrier, Sayaka dashes in to save Madoka. At this point, Sayaka reveals that she has contracted with Kyubey to Madoka and Homura (who arrives late), a fact that seriously irritates Homura. Magical Skills *Regenerative Abilities **Kyubey stated that Sayaka, due to her healing-type wish, could control her reactions to pain and could regenerate her health faster in some cases. **As an example of this, during her battle with Kyoko, Sayaka was able to take a hit that Kyoko stated should have put Sayaka in the hospital for three months, quickly healing up and standing to attack Kyoko again. *Sword Skill **Sayaka's magical summoning weapon seems to be a sword, which she shows high proficiency in. **For example, using only a single sword, she was able to battle Kyoko evenly for some time, despite Kyoko using her diamond fence skill and the whip version of her spear. **Sayaka was also able to quickly defeat the witch Kirsten, summoning multiple swords in a row similar to Mami's gun summoning skill. *Speed **Sayaka displays an incredible speed, both in terms of movement speed and attack speed. **During her battle with the witch Kirsten while rescuing Madoka, Sayaka displays incredible speed, dispatching the witch within moments. Her path of movement is indicated by a stream of blue. **She also shows immense speed while fighting Kyoko. Trivia * The first character in her last name (美) means "beauty". The last character (樹) means "tree". Therefore, her last name could be written down as either 幹 (meaning "tree trunk") or 神酒 ("sake offered to the gods"). * Her first name is written in hiragana, so its individual characters have no special meaning. However, "sayaka" could be written in katakana as 明か ("obvious") or 清か ("clear"). * She is also known as "Blue" among fans. * Sayaka Miki is the tallest member of the entire group in the anime and manga. * It is revealed that during Sayaka's transformation into a witch a series of runes are shown twice. When those runes are translated, they put together German words. When the German words are translated to English, they mean "stormy" and "loving," as well as "crazy fool." This alludes to the personality traits that lead Sayaka to become a witch: her tendency towards strongly loving people, her foolish behavior, and her stormy temper. Gallery Magical Girl Outfit= sayaka magical outfit 1.png sayaka magical outfit 2.jpg sayaka magical outfit gif.gif Sayaka Miki-0.jpg |-|School Uniform= sayaka school 1.jpg sayaka school 3.png sayaka school 2.jpg sayaka school 4.png Category:Anime Category:TV series Category:Movies Category:Rebellion Category:Character Category:Female Category:Magical Girl Category:Manga Characters